Blood in my jaws
by clawofafallengod
Summary: Volug has always been silent and watchful. But a rather bad choice in life forces him leave and leads him to meet someone who is anything but silent. Please reveiw.
1. Encounter

The cats were catching up. It was amazing how pathetic the two of them were. But Queen Nailah had asked me to work with them on the patrol. "Volug there you are" says the small orange cat as she bursts from the bushes. The tiger Kyza appearing behind her. They both shift into human form, with a sigh I join them.

"You are really fast Volug" Lyre says adoringly. Since Ranulf had left with Ike, Lyre had been switching her affections towards me. I ignore her and address Kyza, "I believe I may have found something" my modern was improving but I still have trouble from time to time.

Kyza looks to the ground where I point and gasps. "That looks like a dragon footprint!" _Thanks Mr. Obvious, _I think angrily. Lyre stares at the print and blurts "A dragon are you sure it isn't a wyvern?" The two begin arguing about whether it is a dragon or wyvern. Ignoring them I shift and begin following the tracks.

The tracks are large, too large for a wyvern besides the forest is dense here and wyverns like things open. The trouble if it was a dragon was why is it here? Gallia and Goldoa were on good terms since Goldoa had opened its borders but still itwas rare for anyone to cross the border.

After a half an hour I heard the cats behind me. I wonder how long it took them to notice I was gone. Those two always argued, it made you wonder who they were trying to kid. They obvious loved each other, well at least Kyza did. Lyre needs to leave me be and get the picture.

The tracks were getting fresher I thought as me and the cats followed the obvious trail. The dragon was not being subtle. The foliage was broken and even burned in many places, though why it was breathing fire was anyone's guess.

I slowed as I saw that the prints were now fresh. The cats didn't and broke through the brush right into the clearing where the red dragon was sitting next to a spring. The dragon roared and let loose a torrent of fire. Seeing that Lyre wouldn't make it out of the way I rush forward and bite down on her ribbon. Essentially yanking the cat out of the way and partially strangling her, BONUS!

Kyza had been more attentive and had avoided the blast altogether. Getting to a safe distance he turned and yelled to the dragon, "Dragon you are on Gallian soil, explain yourself now!" The dragon responded with another blast of flames. I had seen this coming and got there in time to grab him rather roughly by his trousers and yank him out of the way. Bah, felines are so useless.

The dragon had gotten up from its sitting position by now and was moving towards us. Lyre suddenly sprang upon the dragon sinking her fangs into the back of his neck. Perhaps their not completely useless I amend myself as I watch the dragon try to shake off the tenacious cat. I begin to circle the pair looking for a place to strike and end this.

Kyza isn't as subtle I notice as he barrels into the dragon's side. The dragon falls with the two cats still attached. Seeing an opening I lunge. The taste of blood fills my jaws as I tear the dragon's throat out. The large reptile shudders and then remains still. Why was it here and why did it attack us?

I look at the cats only to find them holding each other and whispering that they loved each other. I chuckle to myself at the turn of events, Lyre had freaked when she had seen Kyza so near to death and realized her feelings for him. How very cliché.

Ignoring them I look at the now dead dragon. It was large and red and was slowly turning the ground red to. But it was pale and sickly looking I now noticed. Perhaps it was feral, that would explain its actions and appearance. Though were it had come was anyone guess.

"Come on we're going to backtrack and see where the dragon came from" I say as I turn to the two cats. The two pull themselves apart and, blushing, turn into their animal forms. Shaking my head I begin following the dragons trail.

Like before the trail is easy to follow. The cats remain close to each other as they follow closely this time. Would I ever find that? Who knows? I've never been to close to anyone, not even Queen Nailah. The thought of the beautiful wolf queen slows me. Is she truly an option I wonder as pick back up the speed I had lost?

In Hatari a mate was often chosen for strength not love. It was more prudent considering the harsh environment. But now that Queen Nailah had moved her people here to Gallia was still necessary? Life was easier here so it isn't anymore. Back in Hatari I had been considered the obvious choice for Nailah's mate simply from my strength. But what about now?

I love my queen but I don't think I'm in love with her. I guess I'll just have to wait for something to turn up and be alone till then. I'm knocked from my contemplations by Kyza as he tackles me, saving my from a raven I hadn't noticed. Lyre leapt upon the bird and bore it to the ground under her weight. Kyza was quick to help as the ravens struggles began to prove too much for the small cat to handle.

With the tiger pinning the raven to the ground I approach mentally berating myself for being so careless as to get lost in thought. Looking into the raven's eye I see it is mad and undoubtedly feral. With that I open my jaws and rip the life from the raven. Its struggles cease as its blood pours onto the forest floor.

I look at the cats who are shaking their heads as confused as I am.

Following the trail again at a slower pace, we come upon a clearing. Within the clearing rests a cottage around are many more laguz. They all were sleeping as a lone beorc walked through them placing something in each of their mouths. They moved but didn't wake.

We watched for a few seconds before we moved we knew what was needed. There must have been a warning spell or something because the man looked straight at us as we snuck thought foliage. Lifting his hand darkness suddenly rushed towards us. We split up I went to the left as the other two went to the right. He followed the cats letting more darkness spells fly.

They began running around obviously trying to distract him so I could get near enough to kill him. Turning quickly I rush him jaws agape ready for the kill. Darkness engulfs me, I had been spotted. It was cold, not cold like ice but it was cold. It was like my heart and soul were freezing it was just so cold. Crumpling to the ground I don't see the cats close on the mage.

I woke up on a bed covered with a light blanket. I looked around realizing I was in the cottage. Lyre dozed in a chair and Kyza was nowhere to be found. Leaving the dozing cat I exit the cottage. The laguz and the mage were gone. A smell reaches me and I follow it knowing before I got there what I would find.

In a ditch not far from the cottage were the laguz each of them dead. Kyza was nearby preparing a funeral pyre. Grabbing some branches I begin helping. "I'm sorry that the two of you had to do this" I say looking to the dead cats and birds. He nods and we continue in silence.

The smoke of the fire attracted the attention of another patrolling party. They said they would watch the fire to make certain it didn't get out of hand. We left them to it and headed back to the palace to report on what had happened. Kzya and Lyre led with me following.


	2. Fur and Feathers

A week has passed since the feral incident.

I rest in the garden of the lion king keeps. Queen Nailah sits on a bench nearby with Rafiel and Leanne, who are singing gently. Only half listening I begin to doze.

I wake to a gentle touch on my head. I wake to see Leanne crouched down her hand resting on my head. "You're awake" she says. I look towards the bench, Rafiel and the Queen are gone. "They went to be alone" she says seeing were I was looking.

Stretching, I get up. "Volug your heart hurts" she murmurs. She looks sad herself I notice. I shift to human form so I can speak with her easier.

Her hand on her heart she watches me shift, she seems on the verge of tears. "What is wrong?" I ask her in the ancient tongue. "I'm lonely" she whispers. "I'm here so you're not alone" I say trying to cheer her. "Yes I am. Rafiel has Nailah and Reyson has Tibarn. I have no one."

She was thinking the same thing I have been thinking of late. She is a heron and can sense others emotions. Is that why see is talking to me? Her sense of a person suffering from similar doubts.

"Let's sit" I say trying to think of what I should say to the sad heron. She sits beside me on the bench and we both stare off, each of us not knowing what to say. The silence stretches for what feels like several minutes when I feel something on my side.

Looking down I see Leanne leaning against me humming a sad little tune. Hesitantly I put my arm around her, being careful of her wings that look so delicate. She is so small I think still without anything to say. Humming she continues to lean against my side. I wish she would stop the humming. It is so sad sounding.

I need to silence her humming so I kiss her. She jumps, her hands on her lips staring at me. She looks so innocent. She is little more than a child, a child who was just sad because her big brothers had left her to pursue their own love lives. And I kissed her and scared her half to death.

I get up quickly, afraid of what other damage I may cause when suddenly Leanne leaps on me and kisses me. Startled I simply stand there as she kisses me. Still clinging to my neck she stares into my eyes asking permission. I can't refuse she is too beautiful. I wrap my arms around her thin body and return the passionate kiss she had given me just moments ago.

Looking around I realize the garden isn't the proper place for this, someone could find us. A grin spreading across my face I scoop Leanne into my arms and leap to the top of the garden wall. She giggles in my arms as I leap over the fence and into the nearby forest.

I stop on a shady knoll, first because it was as good a place as any and second because I'd likely run into a tree from distraction with Leanne kissing me while I ran. Laying her gently on a bed of ferns I scan the area to see if anyone was nearby.

Leanne begins to strip from her dress, all the while humming a merry tune. There is power in a heron's voice and I couldn't help but think that her song was influencing me as I got down and began to help her undress.

I cup her small breasts gently as they become exposed. Nibbling them gently, I can't help but chuckle when she blindly begins messing with my pants. Letting go of her breasts I help her remove my pants exposing myself to small heron.

"May I?" she asks, her hand already reaching. Nodding I begin nibbling her earlobe. She hesitantly strokes me. The wag of my tail showing my pleasure at her touch. She strokes me again while I kiss her neck, my fingers entwined in her hair.

We continue this way for a when a shriek splits the air. Looking up we spy a raven. The raven dives and perches on a tree branch. "Naesala!" Leanne shrieks, covering herself with her dress. I stand as the raven King changes and descends to the forest floor.

Anger is etched on his face, and sadness. It is common knowledge that Naesala is in love with Leanne. "You" he whispers his voice quivering. Suddenly he yells, "I'll kill you!" Transforming he charges me talons thrust forward. I dodge him and change.

His second attack comes more quickly with the momentum he gains from diving and I barely get out of the way. Only managing to swipe at him as he passes. I wait for him, a growl starting deep in my chest. He comes again and I leap up and onto the large raven.

Crashing to the ground he throws me off with a beat of his wings. Landing I charge him before he can gain the advantage of flight again. "Volug don't do it!" screams Leanne. Already in mid-leap I twist to prevent myself from landing on the raven.

I look at Leanne, her face covered in tears. Why hadn't she yelled for Naesala to stop earlier? Because you fool she loves Naesala not you. Lowering my head and exhaling a sigh I turn and dash into the bushes, only barely hearing her pleas for me to wait.

Wait. Why should I? You've already shown who you chosen. Twigs snapping under paws I run.

I stop as the sun begins to set to my left. I had been traveling in a mostly northern direction and I had covered more ground than most would expect. Judging from the position of the mountains to my right I am almost out of Gallia.

I find an abandoned animal den and crawl inside. Tomorrow I would decide what to do.


	3. Bells

A tingling noise sounded, waking me from my sleep. Crawling out of the den I look around for the source of the noise. "Up here!" squeals a high pitched voice from the trees. Perched on a branch ten feet up is a cat laguz, a purple cat laguz. And tied to her tail are three bells that ring merrily with the swinging of her tail.

Suddenly she leaps from the tree towards me. Still half in the animal den I'm unable to dodge. She lands on my head, knocking me out.

Waking I feel tugging on my ears. My head is resting on the lap of the cat in human form. I look closely at her as she fiddles with my ears. She is the oddest laguz I've ever seen. Her hair is bright purple and long covering one of her eyes. Her ears are pierced with tiny bells that jingle as she moves her head. Her clothes are odd as well. She is wearing a vest that is cut short, showing her navel, and her pants are large and baggy like what you would see on a gypsy.

She notices my staring and stares right back giving me a good look at her eyes. They are pink; the irises of her eyes are pink. "Hi my name is Mingy!" she says with a large smile. I can't help but grin at the bizarre female. "Hey transform! I've never met a wolf before and I want to know if your ears are on top of your head like a cat or on the side like a tiger." She squeals with delight.

"Can't I'm naked" I really don't feel like being naked around this woman. "Oh I know!" she says, dropping my head and standing up. "I've got some clothes you could wear in my cave. Follow me!" With that she transforms and bounds off her bells ringing.

I follow at a more sedate pace. I need some clothes but can I really trust this creature? "Hurry uuuuuup." She whines while hopping up and down. Watching her I decide to pick up my pace I don't like whining.

I catch up to her outside a cave. She is staring in and hissing her fur standing on end. I look inside to see the source of her agitation, wary of what I'll find. There are three men in the cave looting what they can from various containers in the cave. The three men raise their axes and edge towards us.

I look for the cat but she is nowhere to be seen. No wonder the bandits are grinning. Bemoaning my bad luck of late I leap towards the first bandit fangs bared. He swings his axe in an over the head chopping motion missing me by a wide margin. I hamstring him and move to the next bandit.

He fares little better as I lock my jaws on his throat and shake, snapping his neck. The third seeing his comrades go down with minimal effort flees only to get pounced on by the cat. The first bandit is limping off his injured leg dragging behind him.

Seeing me looking at him he tries to pick up his pace. Looking at me he doesn't notice the cat till it is too late. Three dead bandits and a Mingy, it's been a weird day and its only just started.

"Put some pants on and help me move the bodies" She says while transforming. "They're in that red trunk over there" Following her finger I see the trunk. I walk over to trunk and transform so I can open it and look inside. Mingy has left the cave dragging out one of the bandits so I quickly look inside. There are various articles of clothing ranging from long coats to things that barely qualify and under garments, snagging a pair of baggy black pants I quickly dress before the cat returns.

"They're on your head!" yells the annoying cat. Suddenly I feel a pressure on my back as the short cat reaches to try and grab my ears. Turning around I grab her hands and say "Don't we have a mess to clean up?" "Oh" she moans a she lurches over to one of the dead bandits.

I walk over and lift the body of the one I had killed onto my right shoulder. Going over to the cat I lift the bandit she had been trying to drag. "Yeah" she chirps seeing she wouldn't have to move the body herself. "Follow me I show you were I put the other one" she says. Her tail wags merrily filling the air with the jingly of bells once more.

Come to think of it I hadn't heard the bells at all when she had snuck up on me in the cave. How had she done that? Pondering the strangeness of it all I don't notice that she has stopped and I walk into her. "Hey are you trying to push me in?" she yells. I notice we have reached a ravine in the foot hills of the mountains.

"Well throw them in already" she says indicating the ravine. Obliging her I chuck the two bodies in. "Hey I have a…" I begin to say till I notice she is already walking away. Growling with annoyance I follow her once more noticing that her bells are silent.


	4. Food

"So tell me cat why aren't your bells ringing" I ask the cat as we walk back to her cave. "What do you mean?" She says as she spins around to face me, her bells ringing loudly. "They weren't ringing a second ago so what is going on here?" I ask her, my patience wearing thin.

"Oh no!" She yells as she runs up to me and wraps her arms around me. Looking around frantically she says, "Please tell no, one they must not know about the bells." "Who?" I ask concerned for the sanity of the cat before me. "Oh no one" she says as she pulls out my pants and looks in.

Grabbing her by her tail and the back of her vest I throw her into some nearby bushes. "Hey what was that for?" she yells back at me as her head pops out of the bushes. "What do you think it was for you crazy cat?" I yell right back at her.

"Err, what did you say?" she asks, her head tilted to the side. I realize I had responded in the ancient tongue. "Oh nothing" I huff as I walk off, leaving the cat in the bushes. I hear the ringing of bells as I walk further north.

The end of the forest, I think as the trees end abruptly. "Grrrrrrrrrr" growls my stomach loudly. I haven't eaten since yesterday. Food is a priority. With this thought in mind I head back into the forest to look for something to eat. I quickly find a stream.

Soaked and tired I finally pull a fish from the stream. I have been at it for at least an hour. Fishing is definitely not my specialty. "About time you caught one" says a voice behind me in the trees. I turn around and look up already dreading what I know I will see.

In a tree not far from me sits Mingy, munching on a fish. At the base of the tree are the bones of two other fish she has eaten. "Yum!" she squeaks, tossing her finished fish to the base of the tree. She jumps down landing in front of me with a smile on her face.

"That fish hardly qualifies as a meal you know?" she says as she snatches it from my hands and throws it back in. "Hey!" I yell angry at the loss of my hard won fish. "Bla bla bla, I've got some better fish you can have" having said that she walks off, her tail swinging filling the air with the sound of bells.

I reach her camp to find her poking a fire back into life. She lifts the lid off a basket to expose several fresh fish. Leave it to a cat to be good at fishing. Sitting down next to her I help her cook the fish.

"Thanks" I say through a mouth full of fish. "Well you can repay me later" she says. She begins to giggle as I stare back at her. I notice her tail is wagging and the bells aren't ringing. "You're doing that to annoy me aren't you?" I ask when I finish my fish.

"Doing what to annoy you?" she asks innocently as the bells begin to ring. I roll my eyes and grab another fish. She smiles and reaches into her pack and draws out a book and starts reading.

I finish my fourth fish and lay back, my hunger sated. Suddenly a weight lands on my chest. Unsurprisingly it's Mingy. "So how about you repay me for the fish now" she says. "And what is it you have in mind?" I reply.

"Tell me about Hatari" she answers. "Well alright, but would you mind getting off me?" I ask her. "No not really it's actually kind of comfortable up here" she says as she runs a finger down my chest. "Fine, whatever" I say as I lay back, resting my head in my arms.

"Were to start?" I ask myself. "I guess the beginning is a good place. As you likely know a great flood swept across the world hundreds of years ago. This flood turned what was once dry land into ocean. This also led to many people being separated by both ocean and a desert that is now known as the desert of death."

"On one side of the desert is Telluis and on the other side the land of Hatari. Hatari's climate is harsh. It is a very arid place and sandstorms come frequently from the desert. But there is serenity in it all. In the struggle we had to endure to survive. This very struggle also united the laguz and beorc of Hatari. We didn't have room to spit and become separate nations like her in Tellius."

"As a result the branded were more common. Many wolves saw it as a way to increase the strength of the beorc. Since branded are often more powerful than regular beorc. They would give their own power in hopes that their descendents would become strong from their mixed blood. And…"

I stop my narration as I notice that she has fallen asleep. Anger wells in me that she would do that but I suppress it. I gently lift the cat off me and lay her down. Looking in her bag I find a blanket and I cover her with it. She wiggles some as I put the blanket on her but she doesn't wake.

The night is advancing and already the full moon is high in the sky. Looking at the sky I can't help but wonder if a bird will come from the sky to ruin my peace. Sighing I transform and lay down next to the sleeping woman. I fall asleep listening to her tail wagging filling the air with the sound of bells.


	5. Ravish

A wake to the sound of birdsong and laughter. The forest around me is teaming with life. I shrug off the blanket that Mingy must have put on me and head towards what is obviously Mingy's laughter. I find her playing in a shallow pool.

She doesn't notice me so I lie down and watch her. Her naked body tenses as she leaps into the air and pounces on what I expect to be a very startled fish. She doesn't catch anything and leaps again. I can't help but admire her sinuous muscles as she leaps about covered in water.

Suddenly two figures land by the edge of the pool. Janaff and Ulki. "Sorry madam but we were wondering if you have seen a wolf laguz nearby?" says Janaff, a blush covering his face. Ulki seems to have no problems with the naked woman as he tilts his head to hear. I dare not move for fear he would hear me.

Janaff falls over a rock bouncing loudly of his head. "How dare you spy on a lady while she's bathing you perverts!" yells Mingy another rock in her hand. Ulki in the infinite wisdom of quiet men confronted with a woman's ire scoops up his friend and flies off.

"Hey Volug you can come out of the bushes now!" Mingy says a grin on her face as she drops her rock. You fool! Suddenly a large hawk crashes through the trees and lands on my back pinning me to the ground. Janaff is perched in a branch high above, a large gash on his forehead.

I struggle to escape Ulki but he transforms and with his human hands slams my head on the ground rattling my skull. He is strong and I can't move. "Stop struggling Volug your coming back with us" says Janaff from his perch. "Though I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. Between Naesalah, Reyson, and Tibarn I don't know how you're going to fair, they're all rather mad."

"Don't move cat" Ulki says when Mingy makes a move for another rock to throw. "Alright but do you mind if I get dressed?" she purrs. Fear flows through me as I look at her smile. "Go ahead" says Janaff as he flies down to me. "Transform Volug and don't try anything"

I comply; Ulki rearranges his grip on me as I stand. He ties my arms behind my back. Bells jingle. Ulki jerks his head around just in time to get a foot in his face. Janaff fairs no better as Mingy leaps into the air and pounces on him. She stands up over the unconscious birds still naked with a cat ate the canary smile on her face.

"Come on Volug we need to get going before they wake up" she says. I stand were I was staring at the curious feline. "I know I'm pretty Volug but you don't need to stare, I'll let you get a better look later" the last part of the sentence coming out as a seductive purr.

Mingy runs back to our camp and gather her things up. We set off on a northwards direction, covered several miles. "Stop" Mingy yells as she squats on the ground. "What?" I ask. "Shush" she whispers. She closes her eyes and remains motionless for several seconds. She stands all worry and seriousness gone from face.

"You owe me! You owe me!" she chimes as she skips around me the bells on her tail ringing merrily. "Is this really the time?" I ask angrily. "It's O.K. they flew off the other way!" she smiles and wags her tail some more. "How do you know?" I ask. "How do I know what?" she replies her head tilted in confusion. Yelling my frustration to the heavens I turn around and begin walking.

She merrily skips by my side the bells curiously silent. "So how do you plan to pay me back this time?" she says innocently. "I don't know." I reply exasperated. "Maybe when we stop for camp I'll just throw you on the ground and ravish you." I reply saying the first thing to pop into my head. "O.K. let's do that!" she chirps. "You do know I was joking, right?" I ask.

She is gone. Looking all around I can't see her anywhere. "Here I am!" she yells as she wraps her arms around me from behind. Sighing heavily I quickly grab the irritating feline and sling her over my shoulder. "Hey!" she yells. She says nothing more as I continue, her tail wagging and slapping me in the nose.

The bells ring loudly and I get a good look at them. They are small and silver, and have nothing on them to prove they are magic. No glyphs, no runes, nothing. A small hand begins to drawn circles on my back. Shuddering from the touch I almost drop the cat.

"So how long are you gonna carry me?" she asks, peeking around my side. At that point I drop her, she lands nimbly on her hands and manages a small flip as she tries to right herself. Surprisingly nothing falls from her pack. "So where are we going?" she asks as she catches up with me.

I shrug I don't know where I'm going. "Sooooo what did you do anyway?" she asks as she tugs on one of her ears, causing the bells on her ear to ring. "I would rather not talk about it" I reply. She stares at me for a while waiting. "Well you'll tell me later then" she says, a mischievous smile growing on her face.

I look at her in confusion. Without warning she leaps upon me and we tumble down the hill. Rolling over and over I try to tuck myself in to prevent injury, the only sounds I hear are Mingy's laughter and the ringing of bells. At last we land at the bottom with Mingy landing on top of me.

"Let's do that again!" she yells, thrusting her arms in the air. Throwing the insane woman off I wobble to my feet. Mingy scoops up the few possessions of hers that fell from her pack and starts to skip. I look around and decide to just head straight ahead. I travel northwest with the crazy cat skipping along beside me.

We set up camp in a small grove several miles from the mountains. "So what happened to that whole ravishing me thing we had planned?" she asks innocently. Though how you can say that and still sound like an innocent child is beyond me. "I already told you I was joking" a say as I bite into one of the apples we had found. "Well that's disappointing" she grumbles.

She sits and stares at the fire quietly. My nervousness growing by the second. Finally tired of her inactivity I reach out and poke her. At this moment she leaps on me. A struggle occurs and I lose my pants. I sit on the other side of the fire in wolf form and glare at the woman as she sits half naked on my pants.

Needless to say I get no sleep this night.


	6. A Good Day

I must have dozed off. I shake myself in an attempt wake myself up. Mingy is no were in sight. Next to me folded neatly are my pants. Transforming, I don the pants and look around; I see no sign of the cat anywhere.

I transform back into a wolf and begin walking in a northwestern direction. The direction doesn't matter I just need to stay away from Gallia till everyone's tempers cool. I spot a grey rabbit as it darts into some tall grass. Catching it proves simple and I settle down to eat.

I lick the remaining blood from my fur and jaws and settle down in the tall grass to enjoy the bright sunny day. The breeze gently rustles the grass, blowing some of it in my face. Mashing the grass down with my paw I continue to look around.

In the distance a caravan rumbles by blowing dust into the air. I watch it and hear the laughter of children from the distance. The caravan seems filled with happiness and joy. I watch the happy people till the wagons disappear into the horizon.

Getting up I continue walking. I wonder were Mingy went? She seemed so lustful last night I'm surprised I didn't wake up with her on top of me. Then again why had she just left? Perhaps she is embarrassed? No, I don't think she could be. Then why did she go?

A flock of birds burst from the grass some twenty feet away. Following them with my eyes I see that they are fleeing something. Crouching low I begin to slowly make my way to were the disturbance had occurred. A fox comes into view; in its jaws it has a small bird. Seeing me the fox bolts.

A fox, I was half expecting it to be Mingy. Oh well she will likely show up later anyway. I continue walking the sun high over head. My thoughts turn to old times as I walk through the vast grassy field. Lost in thought I almost miss the slight rustling sound of something approaching through the grass.

I plant my feet and get ready to fight. I've been having a good day and I'm seriously going to kick the ass of whatever tries to ruin it. The rustling noise slows as whatever it is realizes I have heard it. From the grass emerges a cat. And it isn't the insane one I was expecting.

The cat's form shifts and before me is a pair of incredibly shapely and muscular legs. Looking up I see the rest of the cat. "Hello Lethe" I say as I shift into human form. "Are you here to drag me back as well?" I remain tense; if Lethe is here Mordecai may be as well. "No I'm here to deliver a letter from Nailah" she replies as she pulls a letter from a pouch on her side.

Taking the letter I begin to read.

Volug you idiot! Of all the people you could have tried to fuck why did you pick Leanne? Reyson is furious so of course Tibarn is, and I can't believe it but you even made Rafiel angry. And he never gets angry. Leanne is mortified for getting caught and Skrimir's intervention is the only reason Naesala hasn't taken off after you to kill you.

I'm trying to calm them but frankly Volug I don't know if I should. Damn it Volug, the day before her wedding! It was wedding jitters and everyone thinks you took advantage of her. And she is too traumatized to correct any one. Volug I recommend that you stay away for a while I don't know for how long but it will be for a while.

On another note, who is this purple cat you are traveling with? She beat both Janaff and Ulki so she must be something. Janaff said that when he found you both that she was naked. So have you found another woman to sleep with? You were always so withdrawn I find it hard to believe that you have suddenly become a sex addict. But never mind it.

Good luck and safe travels my old friend.

Nailah, your friend queen.

Finishing the letter I look at Lethe who is peering around suspiciously. "So where is this cat that Janaff was talking about?" asks Lethe as she continues to scan the horizon. "I have no idea she disappeared when I woke up this morning" I reply. "Hmmm?" says Lethe as way of answer. Oh don't tell me she thinks I'm a pervert now too.

"Too bad, I would have liked to have met such a strong woman" she says as she turns away. "Goodbye Volug" she says over her shoulder as she transforms and dashes off. Well that was odd. Well it seems Nailah has the same idea as I do so I guess I should just keep going then.

Tucking the letter in a pocket I transform and begin trotting along. I continue to travel in a mostly northern direction till sun set. I had managed to snatch up the odd rodent here and there and my stomach was full as I settled down for the night.

Sometime around midnight I woke. I smelled something on the wind. The smell was strong and slightly intoxicating. But I can't quite place what it is. Getting up I follow the smell to its source. Walking through the brush it stumble upon the sleeping form of Mingy. Her tail is curled tight against her body and she is snoring.

She is the source of smell. She is in heat!!! No wonder she had been so horny last night. I back slowly away from the cat, not wanting to wake her. I fail. As I back up I step on a twig and "Crack!" Mingy wakes with a start her body tense and ready. She sees me and calms herself. She also starts purring.

I back away; her pheromones are already starting to go to my head and making me think of things I ought not be thinking of. I step into a small hole and falter briefly, that was all the time Mingy needed to get to me. She rubs against my side her tail flicking me across the nose and she slides around me and back the other side. She wins I cave.

She lies down on the grass and seems to melt into her human form. I follow her and revert myself. There is no fore play in this kind of situation. There is only need and the desire to fulfill that need. We got out of our clothes in fluid motions our actions fueled by lust. I mount her and begin to thrust. She yowls in the way only cats can and clings tightly to me as I shove myself deeper into the cat.

I pant as we slam our bodies together in the primal dance that is reproduction. A pain shoots through my shoulder as Mingy latches on with her teeth, I reply in kind and latch on to her slender neck. Our fangs both draw blood but we ignore the pain. Combined with the other sensations we are feeling are basked in utter ecstasy.

We fuck long into the night. There is no other way to say it we didn't make love and we didn't just have sex, we fucked and we mated. Dawn was approaching when we finally stopped. We are both panting heavily from exhaustion. My arms tremble as I try to lift myself off her. She smiles when I almost fall back down. Lying next to her I can't help but wonder if this bad been a bad idea.

She curls up next to my side and falls asleep. I look at the strange woman wondering if she had left me so that this wouldn't have happened. I look at the blood on my chest and arms, apparently Mingy is a bitter. Exhaling deeply I decide that I should just give up on thinking for now. I wrap my arm around Mingy and fall asleep.

I wake up to screaming. I jump into a crouching position ready to fight whatever has appeared. All I see is Mingy next to her pack and holding her rumbled clothing. "I don't want to be pregnant!" she yells at me. Taken aback I fall flat on my ass and stare at her. "It's your fault you should have been a man and refused!" she yells at me. I continue to stare at her my mouth agape.

"Oh… I'm sorry Volug" she says, her ears lie flat, her distress clearly showing. I open my mouth and close it again. I stand up and help her to her feet. I pull her into a hug and don't let her go for a long while. "Volug can cat and wolf laguz have children together?" she asks as she clings to me. "I don't know we are likely the first to have to ask that in centuries" I answer.

"O.K. then" she says as she pulls herself from my grasp. "What am I getting so mushy about any way? Shit happens so I'll just live with it" she mumbles. "Besides if I do get pregnant I at least know I can bully you into helping me!" she says as she starts hopping around. Well at least she was back to normal. Well not completely I could still smell that she was in heat. I would likely have to deal with it for the next several days.

Sighing I pick up my pants to put them back on. From my pocket falls the letter from Nailah. Mingy pounces on it and up a tree before I can so much as blink. "Ooooo what's this?" coos Mingy from the branches above. "Mine now give it back" I yell back at the thieving cat. "No" she chirps and heads further up the tree. "Now let's see what it says" she mockingly says.

"Um Volug, this isn't in modern is it?" she says as she looks at the paper. "No it isn't" I tell her with a smile on my face. "Oh darn" she moans as she drops from the tree and hands the paper back. I take it and watch her she seems truly depressed about not knowing but I ignore it. We all get to keep our own secrets after all.

Mingy finishes dressing and we set off at a steady pace. We make it a fair distance before either of us says anything. "Hey Volug!" she says rather enthusiastically. "Hmm what?" ask turning my head to look at her. "Bonsai!" she screams as she glomps me. Falling over I can only say "It's going to be a long day isn't it?" Her only answer is the ringing of bells.


	7. Innocence, beauty, and forgetfulness

I sit here on this cliff and look out onto the world before me. In my life I have always been a fighter. Beside me sits a woman I know almost nothing of, a woman who follows me for some reason that she will not divulge. I do not begrudge her the right to keep her secrets no matter how much I may wish to know them. We all have them after all…

She leans against me in some belief that the last few weeks have made us a couple. I ignore her touch and stare further. "Volug how long are we going just sit here?" asks Mingy as rubs against me. Reaching into my pocket I pull out a plant. I shove it into her face. Cats like catnip. I watched her briefly as she had the initial brain freak all cats have when they have the herb.

I then ignore her and continue to watch the valley spread out before me. I am a fighter and I live to fight. I stand up and begin to make my way to the base of the valley. The bandits were making their way through the area and I am going to stop them. Mingy looks briefly at me as I walk away then continues to play with her catnip.

Transforming, I sneak into some brush to wait for the bandits to get closer. I watch them as they approach. The first is a large man wielding a killer axe, judging from his weapon and his clothes he is their leader. The three others that follow him are obviously lesser fighters and are each equipped with iron axes.

I decide to take the leader first. He gets close to the bushes I am hiding in and I prepare to pounce. He meanwhile remains oblivious to my presence and continues to talk happily to his comrades. They all stop suddenly as I explode from the bushes and latch my jaws onto the leader's throat. Bearing him to the ground I snap his neck.

Looking up at the other bandits, blood dripping from my jaws, I am surprised that they haven't started to run. They charge all at once prepared to avenge their fallen leader. They never stood a chance. They swing their axes in arcing motions trying to slice me straight down. I can't help but roll my eyes as I effortlessly side step all of them.

Getting behind them I jump onto the back of the nearest bandit. Biting down on the back of his neck I hear a loud crack as his neck is also broken in one bite. The remaining two eye me with growing concern. They obviously had thought I had got their leader by surprise.

Death finds them both and I walk out of the valley to find Mingy still playing joyously with her catnip. Nearby stands a short sage. "Well done Volug you really didn't need my help after all" he says. I nod to Soren and we both look at the cat who is only now getting a hold of herself. Soren smiles wickedly it had been his idea to use the catnip.

Mingy collects herself and acts as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Then again I'm not certain what constitutes as ordinary for the crazy cat. Soren nods and begins the walk back to the fort. Mingy and I had been working for the Grail mercenaries for the last couple of weeks after we ran into Mist and the others while they were on a mission.

Mist is running the mercenaries rather well and I have no problems with work I get to do. Mingy seems content as long as she is near me. Sighing heavily I can't help but wonder about her. Soren seemed to find her entertaining for some reason I can only wish he could take her off my hands. But of course Mingy seems to have no interest in the sage.

Mingy leans into my side, pulling my arm around her shoulders so that she could get closer to me. I let her do so because resisting would only make her more determined. Soren looks back at us and smiles. It is perhaps the scariest thing I have ever seen, and that is saying something. Noticing my look he turns back around and starts chuckling, its more unnerving then the smile.

We arrive back at the fort shortly after nightfall and make our way to the mess hall. Most of the other members of the company are away on various assignments so we are greeted only by Rolf, Titania, and Mia. "Hello" says Rolf as he gets up to fetch us some food. Titania nods our way and continues eating. "Well how did the battle go? Was there plenty of daring maneuvers and blah blah blah" says Mia as I tune her out. Mingy begins telling her edited version of events about how she had killed several with her cunning and grace. Mingy and Mia got along rather well though I always have the feeling that they lie to each other constantly.

Rolf arrives with the food and Soren and I dig in. Soren continues to listen to Mingy and shakes his head. Neither of us makes any attempt to correct what she is saying. Soren never seems to lie himself but he never seems to care if others lie as long as it doesn't affect what he is doing. I agree with the philosophy and continue eating.

I watch Mingy closely when we enter our room. She paces back and forth a nervous swing to her tail. I continue to watch her and make no comment. She sits down on the bed and looks at me. I am taken aback by the sadness etched in her face. I can't help myself now and I ask "What is the matter Mingy? You seemed fine earlier." She looks down at the floor and shivers.

Uneasy I walk towards her, my hand outstretched, I am hesitant to touch her for fear of making things worse. Like a spring uncoiling she leaps up and grapples me. We fall to the floor with her on top of me, a smile wide across her tearless face. I groan with the understanding that she was just messing with me. She leans forward and kisses me lightly on the forehead.

A nock sounds on the door and someone asks "Are you two o.k. I heard a loud noise?" I Mingy smiles mischievously and says "Were fine Mia! Why don't you come in?" I begin to protest till she covers my mouth with her hand. Mia opens the door and looks down at us with a puzzled look. "What are you two doing down there?" she asks with genuine puzzlement.

I look at her closely and it dawns on me, she doesn't know what it is we are doing. Mingy's smile only gets bigger. "Why not join us and find out?" she purrs. Mia always willing to try things smiles right back and pipes in an over eager "Sure!" I roll my eyes. Mingy looks at me and smiles as she sits up and takes of her blouse. Mia stares at her quizzically and closes the door behind her.

"Mingy why are you getting undressed?" Mia asks while laying her sword on the floor. This woman sure is something she is so obsessed with sword play and battle she must have never bothered to learn about sex. Strange beorc. Mingy only smiles and gestures for Mia to come closer. I have to put a stop to this no one deserves to lose their virginity to Mingy. Even if I would technically be the one to take it, Mingy would be the one orchestrating the event.

I reach up and grab her firmly by the wrist. Mingy looks at me and hesitates, I glare at her and she gets up. In the past few weeks I had rarely gone against Mingy out of sheer tiredness of resisting I will draw the line at an orgy with an innocent woman who doesn't know better. "Mia grab your sword and come with me please" I say as I open the door and walk out. "What you don't want to share Volug?" yells Mingy as Mia follows me.

We walk down the hallway and stop at Titania's door. I knock a few times and wait and listen to the angry noises of someone not wanting to answer. Titania opens the door jumps in surprise at seeing who is there. She was obviously getting ready for bed. Her hair is undone and hangs loosely around her body like a waterfall of blood. Seeing the effect I can't help but approve, it seems to give fierceness to the warrior woman, despite the pink flowery nighty she is wearing.

She notices my look and closes the door a little to hide herself. "What do you want Volug?" she asks while scanning my half-naked body, as usually I am not bothering with a shirt. I chuckle a little and answer "I need you to explain the birds and the bees to Mia before Mingy gets her hands on her again. "Huh?" she responds. Looking behind me she notices Mia for the first time.

Looking back at me she says "She is a grown woman surely she understands about that already Volug." Looking over my shoulder at the skilled swordswoman I say "I don't think she does. She walked in on Mingy and myself and stared at us like she was confused about what we were up to." "Well of course I'm confused what does birds and bees have to do with Mingy laying on you and getting undressed?" says Mia indignantly, her arms crossed beneath her small breasts. I look back at Titania and she simply says "Come in Mia I explain everything. Volug could you go and distract Mingy so she doesn't decide to come and help me explain." I nod to her and make my way back to my room.

She isn't in her room so I lay down on the bed and wait she attack me as soon as I fall asleep knowing her. I doze off and wake to find myself with three bodies lying on top of me. Mingy lies curled against my right side her tail wagging and making the bells ring. On my left is Mia who has her arm draped across my chest with her hand entwined in the hair of the third person.

Titania is the only one awake and she looks blissfully up at me as she pulls Mia's had out of her hair. She gently lays the arm down and kisses it, as if she were kissing the hand of some noble woman. At this point I'm feeling rather disappointed, if I'm going to be a part of an orgy with three women shouldn't I at least remember it? They say life isn't always fair but this is just mean. I stop my train of thought when Titania's hand strokes the side of my face.

"Was it as enjoyable for you as it was for me?" she asks while stroking my face. I look at her and answer her honestly "I afraid I don't even remember last night." She jerks her hand back and looks me in the eyes. She searches for some hint that I lying or at least joking, something to say that I hadn't said what I had just said. A revelation hits me. She hasn't had sex in a while and she is nervous about the idea that she wasn't even worth remembering.

"I'm telling the truth Titania I don't remember last night after I left you and went back to my room" I say trying to calm the woman. "How?" she asks more to herself than to me. She sits up and I watch the crimson of her hair fall around her shoulders highlighting the curves of her body. I am beginning to really wish I could remember.

Titania notices my look and blushes to match her hair. Even I can't help but to feel good to get that sort of reaction out of a woman like this. Mia ruins it as she shifts her knee and rams my groin which had been beginning to show my appreciation of Titania. Stifling a yell I glare at the woman who continued to sleep peacefully as if nothing had happened.

"Perhaps we should make our way to my room so we can try to bring back your memory of last night. Sometimes similar experiences can trigger lost memories" she says, her voice husky with the promise of sex. Untangling myself from the two sleeping women I grab a pair of pants and don them so I can follow Titania without risking being seen naked. We almost make it to.

"Hi Titania! Hi Volug!" yells the voice of none other than the Commander Mist and her husband Boyd. We stop and look at them, Titania with the look of someone caught doing something bad and I with a look mild annoyance at whatever cruel deity was tormenting me so. Mist seems to notice that we are not very dressed and are walking together. "What are you two up to?" she asks. Boyd smiles and seems to think better of saying anything as I glair at him.

"You're married shouldn't you know by now?" I snap and instantly regret when I see the look on her face. "What about Mingy, Volug aren't you two a couple?" she says anger now strongly tingeing her voice. I open my mouth to say something but think better of it. Mingy shared the same bed but I never thought of her in terms of a mate. She is Mingy she didn't seem the type to settle down.

Titania saves me by saying "Mist if you look in their room you will find Mingy sleeping with Mia so before you condemn him judge the partner you pair him with as well." Surprise crosses her face as she takes in what Titania just said. "You're both older than me any way who am I to preach to my elders?" she says, grabbing Boyd's arm and walking away.

Suddenly I wasn't in the mood for sex anymore. Titania seemed to agree and says "Let's just get dressed and get something to eat." I agree and head back to my room when Titania yells to me "And please put a shirt on for Goddess's sake!" I smile at that and watch her disappear into her room. It seems my day is only getting started…


End file.
